35 Days Without You
by anyandeveryanime
Summary: Reborn is gone for 35 days on a mission. What will happen when he comes home? Warning: yaoi, boy x boy, smut in later chapters. Don't like, don't read.


**~35 Days~**

* * *

_Hey guys! So, I decided to surprise you a bit with this. Warning: This is yaoi, aka boy x boy. If you don't like this kind of thing, please go ahead and move on to another fic, thanks. This is actually an rp between one of the coolest people I've ever met and myself- She's Tsuna, and I'm Reborn. I'm posting this first chapter with what we have now... If it's liked, then I'll post more chapters as it goes along! Oh, and I'm working on Daughter of a Hitman, my other fanfic. The chapter has been... Difficult to write at best, so I'm really trying to work through that triple-update I promised. Love you all, and those of you like like yaoi and R27, (my OTP :D) please enjoy this as an apology. Oh, and it's beta'd by moi, so if you find any mistakes please point them out and I'll correct them. Grazie, and I'll leave now, see you at the end of this chapter! _

* * *

Cool air hit his cheeks as he sighed again. If he actually counted, this was probably the thousandth time he had sighed in a month. He and the Sun Arcobaleno had been lovers since a few years ago, and this had been the longest mission his lover had ever taken up, having said something about being the world's greatest hitman. Tsuna snorted at the thought and started thinking irrationally. Negativity clouded his positive thoughts whenever a his activities reminded him of the hitman- which was quite often. A Reborn-deprived Vongola don was definitely not a very sane person. Checking his calendar and taking note that today is already the 35th day Reborn wasn't by his side and hadn't even contacted him with a simple "I'm safe", the decimo yelled out in distress and anger, "**DAMMIT REBORN! THE GREATEST HITMAN MY ASS! IF YOU REALLY ARE, YOU SHOULD'VE COMPLETED THE MISSION IN A DAY AND COME BACK TO BE WITH ME!**" He shouted. If his office was soundproof, well, _still_ soundproof, no one should be aware of his more... Vulgar choice of speech. But with all the constructions Vongola tends to have thanks to his lovely guardians' 'training' activities, he wouldn't be surprised if they forgot to get him a soundproof wall. Seriously, why was a training facility even built for them?

Reborn was tired of this mission already. Yes, he needed to spy on this famiglia because they were doing dangerous (and not to mention highly suspicious) things, but the raven-haired assassin needed to see Tsuna- badly. In an action that was obviously habitual, he pulled out his wallet from his suit coat and opened it, looking at the pictures inside as they unfolded with a fond, small smile and a faraway look in his eyes. It was simply various snapshots of Tsuna and himself together doing silly poses from a photobooth his lover had dragged him into, but he secretly treasured them nonetheless. The tall male sighed softly as he tucked the photos back in carefully, his wallet neatly disappearing inside one of his seemingly endless suit coat pockets. Thank god that this damned thing was finally over- he had gotten the information that he needed, and he could return home now. "Home..." The hitman murmured softly. He never really considered any single place "home" until Tsuna had appeared and turned his world up on its feet. Now, however, as far as he was concerned, wherever Tsuna was was his home. Not that he would ever admit that, but it was true. A few hours later, and the esteemed hitman was in front of the doors to his boss's office. Without ceremony, he opened the door and strode in, his ever-present smirk on his lips as he did so. "Chaos, dame-Tsuna." He greeted.

Tsuna heard the door click open and his head shot up, immediately pausing whatever stacks of paperwork he had originally busied himself in while waiting for Reborn's return. 'Chaos, dame-Tsuna.' Only one man would give such a greeting. It was like a routine that whenever his lover returns from his mission, Tsuna would instantly bolt to the door, cling onto him, kiss him, then seduce him to bed. Not today. Definitely NOT today, the decimo don mentally told himself. Rubbing off the almost non-existent cheerful smile he had on at first when he saw the tall figure, he replaced it with a scowl in hopes that his lover did not see his happy face earlier. "Chaos, dame-Tsuna?" The brunet repeated in a soft tone, before raising his voice a decibel, "Chaos, dame-Tsuna?! You have indeed brought chaos to yourself, Mr. Reborn!" He placed on his best 'I'm your boss and you're the useless employee of mine that's going to be scolded or sacked' tone and mentally praised himself for being able to pull off such a tone in front his hitman lover. The brunet then folded his arms and frowned as his brows remained knitted. "Seriously, I don't get it! What took you so long?!" He asked in rage. Day and night he had been worried and praying for Reborn's safety. He really didn't wish to wake up the next day to see the Mafia Times' headline being 'Sun Arcobaleno found dead', you see.

Reborn arched a single raven eyebrow at this reaction, his expression never changing- until he started chuckling. As the laughs grew deeper, he moved next to his lover in a blur of motion, unceremoniously dropping the report on his desk. "It was an reconnaissance mission, dame-Tsuna. I couldn't contact you because it was too dangerous- and don't forget, I had to eliminate an entirely separate family while gathering information. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park. Now, I've been gone over a month; about a month and a week, actually- 35 days. Do you realize what that means? And where's my 'Welcome home,' and my kiss?" The hitman fake pouted, before sweeping the other right out of the large desk to face him. He lowered his voice to a husky whisper, using that Italian accent he knew affected the other so much as he murmured into Tsuna's ear. "Ti amo più di ogni altra cosa. Mi sei mancato, amore mio." The raven kissed and nipped lightly on the ear, tugging at the lobe with his teeth before moving on to the smaller man's neck and jaw. He murmured soft words of affection and want- the past month was rapidly catching up to him now, and he was so filled with desire for Tsuna, his Tsuna, that he could barely hold back from ripping his clothes off and fucking him right there against the desk, long and hard, just how he knew his lover liked it. With the man he loved, though... It wasn't just sex. Of course there was that element, but with this caramel-eyed mafia boss he felt... Complete. The Sun Arcobaleno finally felt whole and loved, and he showed it best through sex- plus, he had a libido that was never satisfied, so that was a bonus.

Hearing Reborn's explanation calmed him down a bit, and certainly moved his reckless judgements back to a sane path. With all the worries clogging up his mind he had totally forgotten about his super power- the inherited hyper intuition that would warn him about simply anything, to the extent of Gokudera getting a paper cut the other day. It's a crazy hyper intuition he has but guess that runs in the famiglia. Being scooped up from his seat and getting a closer view of Reborn's face, all of those Italian cheesy lines, in that drop dead sexy Italian accent, with that strong cologne drowning him in that sexy, attractive, self-centered air the hitman possesses- he was lost. What's more was the soft kisses that trailed all the way down his jawline. It sent shivers of pleasure up his spine; and he missed this feeling so much that he felt a tent building underneath the layers of fine fabric he wore. A faint blush crept onto his cheeks as it heated up and recalling his own actions, he did sound like some brat whining and going through PMS and taking it out on her boyfriend. Tsuna shuddered at the thought and played with one of Reborn's signature sideburns with his index finger, twirling it as he leaned in nearer to the crook of his lover's neck and whispered into an ear softly. "Give me a month's and a week's worth of love... Now." He spoke this in a deep and seductive voice- this was an order, no questions asked. He wanted to be caressed, touched, and slammed hard- he craved what he did not get for the past 35 days. He was Reborn-deprived for God's sake!

Noting that the anger dissipated from the other, he shivered and let out a quiet moan when Tsuna played with his curl. It was a well-kept secret that this was a very erogenous spot for the hitman, and his lover knew it. And that command... Reborn smirked again, picking the smaller man up with ease before responding. "Oh, getting demanding, are we? Well, I think that can be arranged..." There was a door in the office adjoining a room that they shared for just such occasions like this, and he headed towards it now with the other in his arms. Usually they both lived together in one of Reborn's mansions in Italy, but they stayed here when necessary- again sharing a room. The assassin walked inside to the well-furnished area, not even looking at the decorations at the moment as he tossed the brunet onto the Cal-king sized bed. Since Reborn was so tall, they had to order extra-long beds... But that was beside the point. He crawled predatorily towards the other, undoing his tie in record time and beginning to undo his clothes. Normally, he was a huge tease, but right now he was just set on loving Tsuna. Strip-teases, however enjoyable they may be, could wait. This couldn't.

* * *

_So, I hope you liked it! If get good reviews and feedback, I'll post more as the rp goes along. 3 You all, _

_**~Tori-chan~**_


End file.
